


Fools Rush In/Summer By My Side Playlist

by Weirdlet



Series: Company of Fools [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omegaverse, Other, Past Underage, Playlist, fraught relationships, omega!Brock Rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdlet/pseuds/Weirdlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist encompassing Fools Rush In and Summer By My Side, and building up to the current point (Chapter 52 and a little beyond) in Fools.  By no means exhaustive, but a start^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools Rush In/Summer By My Side Playlist

[Fools Rush In](http://8tracks.com/weirdlet/fools-rush-in?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [Weirdlet](http://8tracks.com/weirdlet?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

 

 

Annotations not working on 8tracks, you can find them below.

 

01.  Fool Me Once- Martin Simpson, Bootleg USA, 1999

       -Boxing with shadows, taking a long, hard look at the life you've lived to the rhythm of the punching-bag.

 

02.  Line of Blood- Ty Stone, The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day - Music from the Motion Picture, 2010

       - _"It's no more than tradition- us Rumlows have been whores and mercenaries since the old country."_

 

03.  Runnin' With the Devil- Van Halen, 1978

       -When you got nothing, have no one, and today is shot and tomorrow doesn't look good either.  Running with the devil, and not getting much of anywhere.

 

04.  One Way Love (Better Off Dead)- E.G. Daily, Better Off Dead Soundtrack, 1985

       -It's all sappy teenage comedies, until reality ensues.

 

05.  Baby Mine- Betty Noyes, Dumbo soundtrack, 1941

       -hush, li'l baby, don't you cry... you're gonna be something special.

 

06.  Don't Tell Me You Love Me- Night Ranger, Greatest Hits, 1989

       - _he was never gonna marry me-_

 

07.  18 And Life- Skid Row, 1989

       -he's a menace to society, unrepentant- throw away the key.

 

08.  Disappearing Man- Dave Carter/Tracy Grammer, Drum Hat Buddha, 2001

       -Somehow, it all drains away.  You're older now- you're past it.  Really.

 

09.  Smack Water Jack- Buffy Sainte Marie, She Used To Wanna Be A Ballerina, 1971

       -There comes a time when you can't take any more.  Jack Rollins found his at thirteen.

 

10.  One Vision- Queen, The Platinum Collection, 2000

       -It sounds so clear, so right, when you put it that way...

 

11.  Hotel California- The Eagles, The Very Best of the Eagles Disc 1, 2003

       - _"They make you help forge your own chains."_ You can check out any time you like, but you can never leave...

 

12.  Dirty Deeds, Done Dirt Cheap- AC/DC, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, 1976

       -STRIKE Team Alpha gets the job done, any way you want it-

 

13.  Bette Davis Eyes- Kim Carnes, Gypsy Honeymoon, 1993

       --honeytraps included.

 

14.  Bang A Gong (Get It On)- T. Rex, 1971

       -you're dirty-sweet and you're my girl...

 

15.  Lay Ye Doon, Love- Old Blind Dogs, Tall Tails, 1994

       -meets Steve Rogers, professional white knight.

         _what the hell do I do with_ this _?_

 

16.  I Found- Amber Run, Pilot EP, 2014

       - _Undue Attachment Is Grounds For Reassignment._

 

17.  Man's Road (The Last Unicorn Soundtrack)- America, 1982

       It's hard to pretend to be human when you cannot face another living being.  Better to hide away...

 

18.  When The Night Comes (Live-Memorial Auditorium)- Joe Cocker, Live, 1990

       -we'll go where they'll never find us-

 

19.  No Man's Land- Eric Bogle, Scraps of Paper, 1980

       - _and it's the cold blue light of hell in his eyes when he opens his mouth._  
  
        "Did you really believe that this war would end wars?"

 

20.  Liar- Mumford & Sons, Mumford & Sons, 2008

       -please, don't cry-

 

21.  You Give Love A Bad Name- Bon Jovi, Crossroad, 1994

       - _"I'm not- good at relationships.  The last boy I fell in love with..."_

 

22.  Enough To Go By- Vienna Tang, Waking Hour, 2002

       -is love enough?

 

23.  Triangle- Leslie Fish, Mercedes Lackey.  ElfQuest: A Wolfrider's Reflections, 1987

       -Bond-withdrawal is a _bitch._

_how could the blood-bond have chosen so wrong?_

 

24.  It Just Won't Quit- Meat Loaf, Bat Out Of Hell II: Back Into Hell, 1993

       - _gripping the bag, leaning your forehead against it as it steadies, and wondering just where the hell do you go from here..._

 

25.  Blood On My Name- The Brothers Bright, A Song Treasury, 2012

       _what do you even want from me?_


End file.
